


Chocolate in the Nest

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [17]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy looks for a treat while her nestlings are out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate in the Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for badly_knitted's comment at fic_promptly

Myfanwy waited until her nestlings had left the nest before beginning her search. Her favourite nestling had given her a bar of her favourite dark chocolate earlier that day, but it wasn't enough, she wanted more.

She knew that there was chocolate hidden around the nest; all her nestlings were partial to chocolate. Her loud nestling most likely kept his in his glass walled box, and she couldn't get in there. She had tried before when the loud nestling had shut himself away one night and she wanted to spend time with him.

Her favourite nestling always kept his chocolate on his person, or he always seemed to have chocolate on him at least. She knew that even if she tried she would never find where he kept other chocolate, he knew the nest much better than she did and would no doubt hide it where she would never be able to find it.

The grumpy nestling ate chocolate only occasionally and she knew where he kept it, the cold box in his space. She didn't want that chocolate though; she had seen some of the other things or alien parts that he had put in that box as well. She would prefer that her chocolate was without any extras.

The pretty nestling always kept her work space clear and tidy, so she would have spotted chocolate at her workstation immediately. The pretty nestling liked expensive chocolates, but didn't eat them that often. She seemed to get a new box every moon from either her favourite nestling or the loud one. The box just left on the desk for the pretty one to find when she arrived, there were none left at the end of the day though as the pretty one always took the remainder away with her.

Myfanwy looked to the last workstation, the female nestling was always eating chocolate, Myfanwy might even go as far as to say that she ate it more often than she did; and she knew that her favourite spoiled her. On her desk was what looked like a mountain of chocolates all in different wrappers. That was something that she had never had to deal with before, her favourite would just give her the bar of chocolate, but she was sure that she could manage.

Swiping the pile off the desk and onto the floor Myfanwy began to attack the packaging until she had reached the chocolate that she had been searching for. When her nestlings arrived back it was to find her on the floor surrounded by wrappers, tucking into the delicious treats. Despite the look on her favourite nestlings face she wasn't ashamed of herself; one chocolate is never enough.


End file.
